If I Don't Remember You
by animefangirl4.799
Summary: "You are the love of my life. Even if you can't remember me, I will stay with you until I die or until you tell me to leave." Bella says as kisses her hand. Alice Cullen always thought she was content with what she knew of her past, that is until she met Bella. A beautiful shapeshifter, who knew Alice from long ago. Will Alice seek out her past and it's mysteries?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.** Hello everyone! Welcome to the new updated If I Don't Remember You! Sorry it so long to update but life is rough and inspiration is hard to come by when you're writing. But thankfully the long hiatus is over and back when new fresh ideas for this stories and my other ones. Thank you all for sticking with this story, I appreciate it! And just wanted to point out, I don't the characters they belong to Stephanie Meyers and I also want to recommend you listen to La Parfum de Fleurs from Yuri!on Ice, while you read this part of the story, because of the feels. So enjoy and look forward to future updates :)

* * *

Biloxi, Mississippi 1906

It was a lovely sunny day in Biloxi, Mississippi. The streets were bustled with life around every corner; with salesmen adverting their goods and services to the public, or busy people walking to and fro, the elderly sat on benches near the shore, enjoying the sounds of the ocean. Though it was a day to be enjoyed, a certain young girl did not seem to convey the same mood as the rest of the townsfolk.

On the beach, a little girl was dressed in her Sunday best, walked by her lonesome. Letting out a heartbreaking sigh she continued her walk, as she replayed pasted events of the day in her mind:

As the young girl walked with such excitement and joy in her heart. Due to it being her fifth birthday party, and her house was filled with guest around each and every corridor. In her elated sense of being, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Hey!" the voice snapped as he turns around. Picking herself off the ground, as timidly lifted her head."Sorry." she said looking up and down at between the boy and the floorboard.

But the boy just sneered at her, saying " You made me spill my drink on myself. Watch, where you're going, witch! "

Then the room suddenly went quiet. As the girl stood there, she could feel the heat of embarrassment rise from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I bumped into you. I didn't see you." , even more, squeaked.

"Why didn't you see that coming, like everything else, witch girl!" he yelled as tears were welling up in the young girl's eyes.

Hearing the commotion; her mother rushed over. "What's going on here?" she asked.

"She made me spill my drink on my clothes!" the boy squawked.

While seeking to pacify her daughter and the boy, the boy's father suddenly came over as well.

"Theodore." The boy's father snapped. "Why are you causing a fuss? "

"The witch made me spill juice on myself!"

Leading by a swift tug toward him, the father harshly whispered something in his ear.

After that, the boy grew pale and quickly apologized.

"I'm so sorry for my son behavior Mrs. Brandon. He sometimes has a bit of a temper; he gets it from his mother." the boy's father joked.

"It's alright, these things happen sometimes. Isn't that right, sweetie? " she said looking down at her daughter. However, little to her knowledge her daughter had a blank look on her face, as she stared into the distance.

"See dad, she's doing it again," he said while pointing at her.

"Theodore!" he snapped while stomping his heel.

Snapping back into reality, the young girl looked up and saw around at everyone to see them giving her questioning or disapproving looks. Feeling the tears welling up in her eyes once again, the girl broke from her mothers embrace and ran out the house, despite hearing her mothers cries.

And that is how she ended up walking alone on the beach with tearful red eyes, with the feeling of sorrow in her heart. Before letting out yet another heartbreaking sigh, she heard a chirping noise in the distance.

Looking towards the horizon, she could see a baby sparrow tangled in a fishing net.

With a slight gasp, she ran towards the helpless creature, as she saw the young bird struggle and chirped while tangled in the net. So the young girl carefully the took off the ropes from around the bird's limbs, to prevent it from hurting its self.

As she continued her task, the bird grew quiet and slowly still it's movement. After withdrawing the last remaining rope from around its neck, The girl quietly set the bird on the ground.

"There you go little bird. You're free now, " she said with a small smile. Getting up from the ground, she dusted the sand off her dress and started to walk away. However, when she tried to leave, she heard the sounds of tiny wings flapping behind her.

Looking back, she saw the little bird attempting to fly towards her but its body couldn't get off the ground. It seems it was following her. Choosing to hop forward, the bird made its way over to the girl, happily chirping along the way.

Giggling, she bent down to greet the tiny sparrow. "Hello, again little sparrow. Why are you following me? "

To respond to her question, the bird happily chirped. "Have you come to thank me? No thanks are necessary. I'm happy to help a new friend. "

The sparrow chirped again.

"If we're going to be friends. Then you should know my name." Standing to do a polite curtsey, she spoke with a smile "My name is Mary Alice Brandon, I'm very pleased to meet you, little sparrow. "

As the bird tilted its head in confusion, it gave one final chirp before something extraordinary happened. The tiny sparrow began to grow bigger as it feathers began to shed.

As Alice watched in fear yet amazement, she saw wings become hands and claws become feet. Slowly the sparrow transformed into a person…a girl, who looked to be about her age, but wore baggy clothes and had chocolate brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin.

After the sudden transformation, the girl spoke with a slight smile. " Hi, my name is Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. It's nice to meet you too, Mary Alice and thank you for saving me. "

For a while, Mary Alice didn't know what to think of the strange girl. She just kept staring in amazement at her. Little did she know, that after meeting this young girl would change, the rest of her life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

100 years later…

In the eerie sunlight bayou, there were two fishermen were out on their boat, searching the waters for their next catch.

"Larry we should turn back," Jerry said to his silver-haired fishing partner while pulling in his net.

"Huh?" Larry said with one hand his ear, while the other was holding his fishing pole. "You have a dead weasel on your back?"

"No. I said we should turn back." Jerry sighed.

"You have an itchy butt crack? Oh, I think I have some hemorrhoid cream in my tackle box. Don't think that will help though. "

"No, I said we should turn back." He said sternly, as his patience wore thin.

"Oooh. I gotcha." Larry nodded." We should smoke crack. We can do that later after I reel in what I caught on the line. "

"Wha-!" Jerry said dumbfounded.

"Hang on a sec Jerry. I reckon I reel in something really big!" Reeling and tugging at his fishing rod to no avail. "Mmh. Must be a real big one. I think I can see it. I should be able to get it out with my hands. "

Handing Jerry, his fishing rod. Larry reached into the water and grabbed his prize' while Jerry rolled his eyes. "It doesn't wanna to budge. "

"Here let me help," Jerry grumbled as he reached into the water to assist in pulling out whatever he was touching. As Jerry pulled, he thought whatever this was it wasn't a fish; it wasn't even an animal. It had a handle.

As the two men pulled, they started to see the object coming out of the water. It looked like…

" A casket?" Jerry pulled one final tug; that sent the coffin into the boat. As he further examined it, he saw the strange craving and markings with tiny specks of metal coming out of it.

"Larry? What should we do? " A fearful Jerry asked Larry.

Larry shrugged saying " You wanna smoke crack now?"

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for flying with Flight 015. We hope you all are having a great day. We will arrive in Biloxi, Mississippi in an hour. So sit back relax and enjoy the rest of your flight."_ the flight attendant cheerfully said over the murmurs of the passengers. Among the passengers, stand a certain pixie headed girl. Who leaned back in her chair; she looked out the window with a sigh, with a somewhat worried look on her face.

"Alice? What's wrong?"

Shifting her head left, she saw her sister, Rosaline looking at her with a concerned look.

"It's nothing. Nothings wrong" she said, with a small smile. Unconvinced Rosaline pressed further.

"Alice. I've known you for almost a century, to know when something is wrong." the blonde said with a reassuring look. "You know you, can tell me anything. "

Feeling her resolve crumble, Alice caved. " I'm just a little nervous about going to Mississippi again. "

"Why? Is it because of your memories or lack thereof?" she said with an apologetic expression.

"Yes, in a way, " she breathed in deeply. "Although I am mainly, I'm nervous about meeting my niece. I know she can't, know about, well… you know." She rambles. " But I'm actually meeting her face to face. And so nervous, but excited. What she doesn't like me, Rose?"

 _And here I thought it was something serious. Alice, you're too adorable sometimes._ She thinks after hearing her sister childish rambling, Rosaline shakes her head at the pixie girl.

"Alice, I don't think worry about that, since you're very friendly," Rosalind stated while putting in her headphones. " I'm sure you'll be able to get along, just fine. Besides any human would be lucky to have you as a great aunt."

"Really?"

"Really." she nodded. " You have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks, Rose." Alice smiled.

"No problem. It's why I came for moral support," she said while putting her head back and closing her eyes. Listening to music.

Leaning back in her own chair, Alice gazed out of the window. A small smile that graced her lips, as she felt more confident in the trip ahead.

It was at least 1:00 pm after the pair landed in Mississippi, and arriving at in the hotel they were going to be staying at. The two female vampires made their way into the city of Biloxi.

But despite enjoying the cloudy day out, for some reason, Alice couldn't shake the feeling of nostalgia.

"According to the map and the information I found; she should work at the visiting center," Alice said, pointing at a large brick and mortar design, but with a modern touch to it. With high silver domes.

Emotionally preparing herself, Alice walked in stride toward the center with Rosalind in tow. But before she could reach the door, she was caught off guard by vision.

What she saw was Rosaline, another woman and herself walking in a large hall looking at all types of artifacts and such. Then she saw a certain room, with something in it. And she entered the room. And that was where the vision stopped.

Coming back to reality by a tug on her arm, Rosaline pulled Alice to the side. " Alice, what's happened? What did you see in your vision?"

"I don't know…" Alice paused while rubbing her head. "The vision was just me, you and some other woman walking in a hall, then I was in a room with a mahogany door and that's where it got fuzzy."

Growing even more, concern about Alice's vision or lack thereof. Gently placing her hand on Alice's shoulder, Rosaline spoke " Alice, are you sure you want to do this today? We can always come back later.

No. Rose, I'm fine. Don't worry. Besides, we came this far, it would be a waste to turn back now.

Barely convinced, a reluctant Rosaline let go of her. And the two enter the center.

* * *

Later...

Upon entering the visiting center and finally meeting her great-niece, Alice was overjoyed, to say the least, but kept her cool in order to not scare off the human. In hopes of getting to know her niece better and find out more about her vision, Alice asked her if she and Rosaline could have a tour around the establishment. Complying with the request, her niece showed them around.

"And this is where the new exhibit will be opening up soon. Once everything sorted out." Alice's great-niece, Beatrice, said as she leads the two. While Alice was having the time of her undead life, Rosaline look bored, until she noticed something peculiar look mahogany.

"Excuse me, Beatrice..." she said politely as possible. "What's this room?"

Turning to see what room she was talking about, Beatrice saw Rosaline pointing at a Mahoney door. "Oh, that's our storage area. Nothing really that interesting in there except…"

"Ooh, what is it?" Alice said, her interested piqued.

"Well there is something that might be interesting, but I don't want to scare you girls off," she said

"Don't worry we don't get scare easily" Alice pleaded. "Please show us."

Reluctantly accepting, Beatrice opened up the door to relieve a room full of props, some supplies, and a few artifacts. Everything seemed normal, except…

"Is that a…?" Alice said speechless, while she slowly in the room.

" Casket. Yes. Yes, it is." Beatrice stated as she leans on the doorway. "It was brought in a couple of days ago by two odd fishermen, who found it at the bottom of the bayou just a few miles from here. "

As Alice continued to walk toward the casket, she gets a better look. It was a black and red casket, with strange markings on it and with bits of tiny shard of illuminant metal coming out of it. It was absolutely beautiful in the moonlight. Feeling her curiosity growing more by the second, she started to reach out and touch it.

"Wait!" Beatrice cried "You shouldn't touch it. You could hurt yourself on the metal shards."

Realizing her mistake, Alice took a step back. "Sorry, Beatrice. I guess my curiosity got the best of me."

"It's alright, dear. How about we get out of this dusty storage closet and get on with the rest of the tour-" Beatrice spoke before she was suddenly cut off by the sound of her walkie talky.

"Bea, we have a situation here in the boiler room. We need you down here right away." said a voice through the walkie-talkie.

"Hold on I'll be there in a minute." she sighed. "I'm so sorry girls, but I'm afraid I have to cancel the rest of the tour for today. "

Hiding her disappointment, Alice responded with, "We understand Beatrice. We'll take our leave. But before we do; can we come back tomorrow to finish up the tour?"

"Sure. Come back anytime!" she cheerful replied. After saying their goodbyes, the two girls watched as Beatrice left for the boiler room.

"Sooo, that was interesting," Rosaline says with a small smile.

"Yeah, it was. I'm so happy to have finally met her. But…" Alice said while giving a not so discreet look at the storage room door. "That casket was even more interesting. Now that I think about, I think this door in my vision."

"Are you sure? "

"Postive."

"Ok then let's go in," Rosaline says as she breaks open the locked door.

"W-wait Rosaline, hold on a sec. " Alice interjected, but by then it was already too late. Rosalie entered the dark room search of the coffin.

"Rosaline!" Alice whispered as she reluctantly went into the room in hopes of stopping her sister. Walking into the room, Alice saw her examining the casket.

"Wow this thing is really old and smells a bit moldy." she shivers in disgusted, as she continues to examine it.

"Rose, I'm not so sure about this. Let's just go, before we get arrested," she says.

"Alice it's fine." Rosalind says as she bends down and looks curiously into a small hole in the box. "besides you saw it in your vision shouldn't you- what is that?"

"What is- Ahh! Rose don't open it!" Ignoring her sisters plead. Rosalind tore off the thick metal surrounding the lock; after slowly opening the casket doors, in order not to make too much noise, Rosaline stood there in absolute shock.

"Rose? Rose, what is it?" A worried Alice spoke.

"Alice, you may want to come and take a look at this," she said waving her sister over.

Walking over to the casket, to see what Rose was so upset about, she looked into it. Her eyes went wide immediately at the sight. "Is that a body?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting on the floor disbelief, Alice looked at the sight before her on her bed. On it was the body, she had found inside of the coffin. To be more precise, the girl she found inside of the casket. Despite Rosaline telling her to leave the girl there and let the police or whoever handle it; she just couldn't. The girl seemed to be unconscious and had some wounds. So Alice and Rose grabbed the girl; cleaned up the whatever mess they made in the room and left.

Upon their return, Alice cleaned up the girl's wounds. While Rosaline called Carlisle to let him know about the situation. While cleaning her up, Alice noticed the girls features. The girl pale yet dirt covered skin was more radiant in the clear lighting. Her long wavy chocolate hair cascaded all the way down to her back. She also wore odd looking clothing; a white button-up shirt with slim pinstripe vest, black trousers tightly cuffed to her calve and black Victorian boots. Alice thought she was beautiful, to say the least. Shaking her head at the thought, Alice continued to look at the girl.

 _This can't be real_. Alice thought as she looked at the odd looking girl in awe, while she was moving a piece of hair from girls face. _I wonder what she is and why she was in that casket?_

But upon moving the hair from her face the girl started to stir from her slumber, the girls started opening her eyes. With wide eyes now looking around frantically, the girl jumped from the bed and backed into the wall.

"Hey it's okay, it's ok," Alice said trying to calm her down. "No one is going to hurt you."

Despite Alice comforting tone, the girl kept hugging the wall, with frantic looking eyes. However, when those eyes landed on Alice they were filled with confusion, yet joy. " A-Alice? Mary Alice, is that you?"

"Wh- How do you know my name?"

"Mary Alice, don't you remember me?" she said taking a couple steps forward, with a huge grin on her face. " It's me, Bella! My sweet Mary Alice, I'm so happy to see you're alive! "

"Wait! what-!?" But Alice didn't get to finish her sentence, when she the girl zoomed across the room and hugging her, twirling her around. Then she sets Alice down and pulls her in for a kiss. Shocked, Alice didn't have enough time to react, as Bella sweetly soft lips kissed her passionately. Alice tries to push her away but found her body not obeying her thoughts, in fact, she found herself somewhat enjoying the kiss to her own dismay.

But thankfully (or not); with always impeccable timing, Rosaline walked in. "Okay Alice I just go off the phone with Carlis-" she stopped as she saw her sister wrapped up in a kiss with the unknown girl. "What the hell!? Get away from her you perv!" she yelled as she grabbed the girl by the collar flinging her across the room, creating a huge dent in the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Rose yelled taking a step in front of a dazed Alice, still reeling from the kiss.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Bella spat back in anger, as picked herself off the ground. "Coming in between me and my fiancé !"

"WHAT!" the two vampires yelled. Out of her dazed stated Alice eyes only wide with confusion, while Rosaline stood there in angrier. While the two sisters wondered what how could Alice have a fiancé if she had a husband waiting back home for her.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 9 o'clock in the night. During this time of night, people would usually be asleep, working, or explicit activities. Not standing around in a hotel room having an intense staredown with one another.

As the three girls stood there in absolute silence with intense looks on their faces. In that moment no one dared to speak or move after Bella's angry yet sincere confession sunk in. The two vampire stood there puzzled not knowing what to do or even think of Alice's supposed fiancé come back from the dead.

 _I had a fiance?_ Alice thought. _But when and how…_ she questioned internally. _But how is she alive? What is she?_

Noticing the confusion on Alice's face, Bella spoke looking at Alice or Mary Alice in this case. " I have to say I'm a little surprised by this reaction. However seeing a seemingly dead person come back to life, must have been very alarming for you to see.

"Yes" Alice gulped " It was very…alarming."

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Bella said as she took small steps towards the small vampire, who stood on the far side of the room; but Rosaline stood in Bella's way blocking her.

"But I just so happy to be out of there." she chuckled, eyes filled with happiness. "Looks like you saved me once again, Mary Alice. You do always know when I'm in trouble, thanks to your premonitions."

"You know about my visions?" Alice stared in disbelief.

" Of course, I do. Mary Alice, you already know all of this." said Bella, as she stopped walking and looked at Alice with worry. " Don't you ?"

"Bella I-" Alice started to say until Rosaline injected.

"She doesn't have to answer to you, lech," Rosaline said in brusque tone; walking up to Bella a slight sneer gracing her face. "If anything you should back up and answer our questions."

With a look of disbelief added with a growl, Bella answered. " Look whoever you are, you have better get use to disappointment because I won't be answering any of your questions. In fact, you should tell me why a bloodsucker like you is even around my fiancé or until we have a conversation without you interrupting us."

Though Rosaline was shocked that Bella knew right off the bat what she was, she quickly answered back."Well, it seems we have reached an impasse, because I'm not answering yours. Oh and by the way that won't be much of a conversation. Considering your supposed fiancé doesn't even know who you are." She growled.

" What." Bella said meekly, while she stood there in anger. Her eyes now falling on to a sympathetic looking Alice. "That's not true. Right, Mary Alice?

After hearing the mysterious stranger heartfelt adoration for her, Alice could only feel sorrow in her unbeating heart. She knew the next words, she was going to say would crush Bella. But she was going to have to say them. Taking a small breath and moving a few steps forward to meet Bella, she stopped and reluctantly said

" Bella you seem wonderful and sweet but other than your name, that's all I know about you. I'm sorry…I-I don't remember you."


	5. Chapter 5

Previously on I.I.D.R.Y

 _Oh by the way that won't be much of a conversation, considering your supposed fiancé doesn't even know who you are." She growled._

 _"_ _What." Bella said meekly, while she stood there in anger. Her eyes now falling on to a sympathetic looking Alice. "That's not true. Right, Mary Alice ?_

 _After hearing the mysterious stranger heartfelt adoration for her, Alice could only feel sorrow in dead heart. She knew the next words, she was going to say would crush Bella. But she was going to have to say them. Taking a small breath and moving a few steps forward to meet Bella, she stopped and reluctantly said " Bella you seem wonderful girl and sweet but other than your name, that's all I know about you. I'm sorry…I..I don't remember you."_

* * *

The room was quiet. Very quiet. So quiet that can even hear a silver pen drop. While the heavy morning rain poured outside, added to the wisful mood inside of the hotel room.

The two long lost lovers or ex-lovers sat on the edge of one the bed. Neither knew what to say, after the awkward/heartbreaking revelation, that transpired an hour ago. Both just sat there not talking. Whether it was out of embarrassment, or sadness of the situation, the two just sat there.

Thankfully Rosaline had left a while ago, due to some persuasion from Alice to let her talk to Bella alone and to avoid any bloodshed in the room. Though Alice was having a hard time dealing with the uncomfortable silence. She knew she had to talk to Bella to get some answer and along the way hopefully apologize. She had never broken anyone's heart before, so she has no idea what to do.

 _This is…akward._ she thought she fidgeting a little on the bed. Glance out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bella with just a soft blank expression on her face, as she stares at the wall; taking in of the painful information she just heard. While running her fingers were tangled in her hair, she let out a sigh.

At that point, Alice wished she had either Edward or Jasper gift. Maybe know or feel what Bella was going through. Finally working up the courage, she clears her throat.

" Bella," she said softly. "Let me just start off by saying how terribly sorry I am for forgetting you."

Bella continued to blankly stare at the wall, her chin resting on her hands, as Alice continued to talk.

"However, to be honest, I can't really remember much of anything. I can't remember what kind of person I was; what my family looks like or any type of memories what so ever. All I can remember is the day I was changed."

She nervously spoke; fiddled with her fingers, while continues to look at the stoic girl sitting beside her. The usually confident pixie girl had to tread lightly in this situation, she didn't upset the broken-hearted girl even more.

"But from what I can tell by your…um…displays of affection; that you really cared about me- "

"More than you know." Bella interrupted.

"Right but…" Alice paused. She hated telling Bella this. The suffering on Bella's face was apparent. But if she didn't want to be leading the poor girl on and her marriage at risk. She was doing the right thing.

Wasn't she?

Alice was about to apologize again but that plan was quickly shot down when she realize she didn't know what else to say. What else were you suppose to say to someone when you just broke their heart. And so, for a while, the pair sat there in silence.

"So you really don't remember anything at all?" Bella spoke, easing somewhat of the tension in the small motel room.

"Yes. Nothing at all." Alice answered.

Silently nodding her head, she turns and looked at Alice. Her Alice. " So I guessing from what you previously said and the fact that your scent is incredibly sweeter than it use to be. You're a vampire now, aren't you?

"Yes. I'm a vampire." Alice stated "I was changed back in the 1920's; otherwise you probably wouldnt even be here. Speaking of which…"

She said to change the direction of the subject; her eyes glancing at Bella's outfit "Assuming by your choice of clothing, I'd say your from that time as well?

"Yes." Bella nodded.

"What are you ?"

"A shapeshifter."

"Really ? You don't smell like the shapeshifters, I know." Alice sniffed "They smell horrible, but your scent has a refreshing earthy smell."

"Thank you." Bella reluctantly blushed. "What year is this Mary Alice ?"

" 2006."

"So I've been locked in that casket for 86 years…wow." Bella said running her hands through her hair.

"Why were you in there anyway ?"

At this question, Bella stiffens a bit. This did not go unnoticed by Alice.

 _Oh dear, I think that a sensitive subject._ She thought before saying " You don't have to answer that if you don't-

"Hunters… hunters put me in there with tiny shards of iridium," she said with a certain edge in her voice, eyes narrowing.

"Iridium?"

"It a metal weakens me; enough of it could kill me."

"Oh, that explains why you were so dazed in that coffin." Alice said as she looked at Bella clothing. "And it made a few holes in your suit."

Looking down at herself, Bella shrugged "It's alright, its just clothes. I can still wear it, I guess." But soon after regretted it.

With a horrified look, Alice shot off the bed and stood directly in front of Bella. "You most certainly not cannot wear that again Bella. It would be a crime against fashion if you did. Not to mention hygiene. In fact…"

She said her brown eyes lighting up with excitement, while Bella widened in fear of what she would say next. "We can go shopping for you some new clothes!"

"Oh no." Bella grimaces, shaking her head.

"We can get you some new clothes!" Alice continued, ignoring Bellas comment. "Oh, and definitely some new shoes."

"Hold on a second Mary Alice, you don't have to get me new clothes. Besides I can just patch…"

"Absolutely NOT, Bella…Sorry, what's your last name ?"

"Swan."

"Well, Miss Swan " Alice said in a playful tone, inching toward, a nervous looking Bella. " No offense, but your current attire is unacceptable. And I can't in good conscience, let you walk around like this. So I have no other option than to take you shopping while we're here."

"But…" Bella tried to protest but was stopped by Alice's finger over her lips.

"Bella I have to buy you new clothes; you'll stick out like a sore thumb if I don't. So please Bella let me buy you some clothes."

Feeling her conviction crumble, as she stared into her beloved's brown eyes. Finally letting out a soft sigh, and give off a small smile. Removing Alice's finger from her mouth she said

"Why can't I say no to you," she quietly said before giving a small nod. " Ok. Let's go shopping, Mary Alice."

And with those words, Alice beamed with joy; all the while talking about where they would get the clothes and wondered what style Bella would where. But at that point, Bella wasn't even listening to her. She was too busy staring at the overjoyed Alice with a soft smile on her face, as she thought to herself.

 _I see your love of fashion stayed the same, after all these years. Maybe there's a chance you haven't forgotten everything, Mary Alice._

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the story. Btw should I do a recap for every chapter or for certain ones where something important happens. Let me know what you think in the comments or if I had any mistakes. Thanks for reading and happy holidays :)


	6. Chapter 6

_Biloxi, Mississippi 1906_

For while Mary Alice stood there in shock yet amazement at the strange girl named Bella. The same girl who was just a bird twenty seconds ago.

And yes; Bella counted.

Though in her state of shock, an oblivious Alice was making this so-called Bella felt incredibly insecure by her staring. It wasn't until Bella finally spoke up and said,

"Um, sorry. I know that was a little weird, but…" The nervous girl fidgeted, twirling her finger in her shirt and hiding behind her hair. "I had to thank you. My dad says it's the polite thing to do."

Working up an ounce of courage, Bella peeked out from behind her hair only to see a still bewildered Mary Alice. Taking in a small breath, she awkward shuffled her feet in the damp sand.

Bella was never good when it came to conversing with others. Though she tried her best, every time, despite how the conversation flowed. It always felt awkward or strained. She had always felt out of sync with people, shifters or anyone new in general. Making new friends was always a constant challenge. But with this girl, for some reason, she thought it would be different. Not everyone nowadays would save a bird like that and show such tenderness to it afterward. She felt like she could finally connect with someone, albeit outside of her own species. But all those possibilities seem flew out of the window as soon as she transformed.

 _I guess I was wrong._ A discouraged Bella thought as lifted up her head, to look at the still-gaping girl. Mentally sighing Bella spoke,

"I'm sorry. This must be really weird for you." Bella apologized slightly trembling. "I didn't mean it. I mean I did but - j-just forget you ever saw me."

Peeking one last look at Mary Alice, Bella began to turn to leave until she felt a hand grabs hers.

"How did you do that?" Mary Alice asks, undeterred, to find out more about this mysterious Bella.

"Um, I- what ?" asked a confused Bella. Rolling her eyes, Mary Alice cleared her throat and ask the question again.

"How did you do that?" She asked again, only to be met with an even more confused look on the nervous little shifters face.

"You're not scared ?" Bella said, completely shocked by the mere idea that this previously gobsmacked girl, was now interested in her.

"For a while, I was but not anymore." Mary Alice said, as an amazed smile spread crossed her face. "But then I found it was simply amazing how you did it. Like a performer pulling off an amazing trick."

Now it was Bella's turn to stare, however instead of fear or confusion; she stared in awe. This girl had not only seen her ugly transformation but called it amazing. Mary Alice is truly an odd human.

"I-I'm a shapeshifter." Bella finally spoke; trying not appear bashful as she explained herself.

"What's that ?" Mary Alice asked as she continued to look at Bella.

"It's a person that can transform into any animal or person whenever they want."

"Really!?" Mary Alice shouted in amazement, causing Bella feverishly nod her head in response.

"Yep. But don't tell anyone or I'll get into really BIG trouble if my mom and dad finds out."

"Really? Why?"

Bella peeked from under her hair as she answered the curious Mary Alice. "My dad says it's because people will get scared and try to hurt me."

"Well, that's just awfully mean." Mary Alice says with a huff, before crossing her arms, "I'll make sure I won't tell anyone Bella."

"Thank you. Hey, wait a minute you called me Bella." Bella with a small smiled.

"Well you said that's what all your friends call you, and I'm your friend now." Mary Alice shrugged.

"Really ?!"

"Mmhm." Alice nodded her Bella by the hand; the two walked off the beach together. " Let's go back to my house and have some cake !"

" Ok." A shy yet excited Bella said as she was dragged by the equally excited birthday girl. Running through crowds, and a little bit of tripping( on Bella's part) along the way. The two friends finally made it back to the Brandon household.

"C'mon lets go inside; maybe there's some cake left." She said leading her young friend by her hand. Inside the large and extravagant manor, most of the guest had already left, but a quite few were idling around. Feeling a little shy Bella started to retreat behind her hair; noticing her friend behavior Mary Alice asked

"Is something wrong ?" She asked looking down at her friend.

"It's a lot of people here. Are they all your family ?"

"No." Mary Alice says, as she leads them toward the cake table. "Today is my birthday, but these people are here because of my father, he a jewel and pearl trader."

"Oh. OH!" Bella shouted but then quickly shrank back after realizing how louder she was being. "So today's your birthday, huh? Happy Birthday, Mary Alice! Sorry I don't have a gift."

Feeling her heart melt at Bella's adorable outburst, she stopped and soon wrapped Bella into a warm hug, enlisting a blush from the young shapeshifter.

"Thank you, Bella! It's okay, you being here is a gift!" she said releasing her friend from the hug and pulling her towards the dining hall. "Now let's go get some cake!"

"Ok." Bella nodded.

Running and giggling, they two friends finally reached their destination. Excitedly eyeing the cake, Bella gaped at the three-foot cake. Covered in creamy white frosting and pink cloth flowers.

"Wow." Bella gasped in amazement, "This is your birthday cake ?!"

Nodding Mary Alice, reached up on the table and grabbed two plates; giving one to Bella and then herself. Taking a bite out of her cake, Bella smiled.

"It's delicious isn't it." Mary Alice asked but already knew the answer after she saw Bella's huge grin.

"Yep," Bella said as she took another bite out of her cake. "I've never tasted something this good before !"

"You've never had chocolate and vanilla cake before ?" Alice asked before daintily placed another piece of cake in her mouth as she watched her new friend scarfed hers down.

"No, I've never had ANY kind of cake before," Bella said before scooping up another piece. Mary Alice was taken aback by what she just heard. Never had cake before! This mere statement was simply unheard and would not be tolerated. With a determined look in her eyes, Mary Alice replied

"Bella, you must have to have more cake then. It's the greatest food in the world !" Mary Alice excitedly replied, as she tried to reach for a bigger piece on the table, but was unable to reach it due to her height. "Rats. I can't reach it."

"It's okay Mary Alice I don't need another piece of-" But Bella's protest was cut off by the sound of her stomach growling, much to her embarrassment. More determined now than ever; Mary Alice told Bella to wait while she went to find her mother, so she can cut a big piece for Bella. Though Bella wasn't entirely comfortable with that idea; with her being so shy around people. However, she didn't want to offend her new friend, so she quietly nodded her head and watched Mary Alice disappear into the small crowd of people.

While she waited for her friend to return, she awkwardly shifted her feet. Hoping that her friend would return quickly. A few passing adults were looking at her, while gave a quick glance and whispered to one another. Bella hated to be the center of attention, feeling a slightly bashful, she turned her gaze toward the floor.

But then quickly snapped her head up once she heard a high pitched whistling sound reach only her ears.

For a moment, happiness filled her heart knowing who had made that sound, only to be washed away seconds later by sadness. She would have to leave very soon. She had to find somewhere to whistle back. Someplace quiet. If not she would be in big trouble if she didn't…


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone just wanted to say hope you enjoying the story thus far and thank you for your comments. Also, this chapter is a little longer than the other ones, so please bear with it. Thanks again for the support and feel free to leave a comment in the review box. Thanks and stay awesome everyone. And I don't own Twilight or most of characters.

* * *

Mary Alice searched high and low for her mother but to no avail. She was about to completely give up until she heard a distinct laugh in the distance. It was her father, Edgar John Brandon. He was a lanky built man, who had thin cheekbones that went well with his short dark hair and eyes. Edgar was a professional looking man, a dress as such; but despite his strict looking nature. He was an honest hardworking man; at least that's what Mary Alice thought.

Skipping over to her father she tugged on his pants leg trying to get his attention.

"It's no trouble at all Tom; you know boys will be boys. And don't worry about our-" He said before he was interrupted. Looking down, he saw his daughter. Giving off a tight smile, he said.

"Ah, Mary Alice there you are," He said bending down to meet his daughters gaze, "I would like to meet Mr. Smith."

Diverting her eyes toward the man her father mention. He was an average looking man with ginger hair and a curly mustache. He wore a gray pinstriped suit and a black bowler hat. But for some reason, this man looked oddly familiar.

"How do you do young lady ?" He said with the tip of his hat and a friendly smile. "Are you enjoying your birthday ?"

"I am now sir." she happily answered; while she thought about her new friend.

"Well, I wanted to wish you happy birthday, young lady. And someone else wants to say something to you too…" He used hand to beckon a little boy how came running over his mouth full of cake.

Oh no. Mary thought, her smile dropped as she saw who was running over.

"This is my son Theodore. I believe he said something inappropriate to you today and wants to apologize properly." He said nudging the boy in front of him. For a moment the boy stared in disbelief, and then turn his head back to look at his father with pity. Only to be met with an angry glare from his father.

Swallowing the rest of his cake, he looked her square in the eyes then said, " Sorry Mary Alice, I shouldn't have said that stuff and Happy Birthday." Before running behind his father's leg.

"Thank you, Theodore. I'm sure Alice forgives you," Edgar nodded, "Now would you like to say anything, Mary Alice ?"

"Yes…" she said turning to her father, "I… made a new friend today and I want you to meet her."

"That's nice dear but is there anything else ?" He said as his jaw tensed in his tight smile. " Perhaps saying sorry to Theodore ?"

"Why father?" She innocently tilted her head.

"Because you were running and made him mess up his suit. Go ahead and apologize Mary Alice."

"But it was an accident." she quipped, looking at him in disbelief.

"Mary Alice." Her father voiced edged a bit.

Begrudgingly she turned toward Theodore, who peeked from behind his father's leg. "I'm sorry I made you spill your drink, Theodore."

"Good girl," Edgar said, gently lightly patting her head. "Now you two run along, Mr. Smith and I need to talk."

"But father I…"

"Not now Mary Alice, go run along with Theodore." He father said as he and Mr. Smith walked away. Leaving her with the cruel boy who was currently making his way toward the cake table.

"Don't follow me." The boy snapped at her as he went to grab another piece of cake and stuffing his face. Mary Alice could only look in disgust at the gingered boy.

"I'm not and don't you think that you ate too much cake ?" she said crossing her arms.

"Don't you think you ate too much cake ?~" The boy mocked as he finished scarfing down his cake before he reached for a huge piece.

That piece is perfect for Bella! Alice thought before she snatched out of the boy's hands.

"Hey!" He sneered at Mary Alice. "What doing that's my cake!"

"Well, it's my party." Mary Alice quipped, her eyes looking for a certain brunette. "And I need this cake for someone."

"No, you don't you just want it for yourself!" He said before tugging on the plate, with his frosted covered hands. "Give it back!"

"No, I need it for my friend." she tugged back.

"No, you don't."

"Yes I do," she argued.

"Know you don't! Everyone knows you don't have any friends; they all think you're a freak!" Outraged, Mary Alice let go of the platter, which flew backward into Theodore. Covering his face with white frosting and chocolate; he stood there in shocked.

Mary Alice giggled, feeling quite proud of what she did. But this was short-lived, when Theodore reached out to push her. Only to be stopped, when a smaller hand grabbed his arm.

"Don't touch her." a small voice growled, before pushing into the cake covered boy back into the cake table, causing the few pieces to fall and land on him. After wiping the cake out of his eye, he looked up to see a short scruffy looking girl.

"Bella!" Mary Alice smiled, before running up to the girl and pulling her in for a hug. Causing embarrassment for the young shifter, as she wildly blushed, not used to such close contact. "Thank you so much."

"You're w-welcome.'' she stuttered.

"What is going on here ?" An older woman appeared, a look of shock plastered across her face.

"Hello, mother!" Mary Alice excitedly said despite her current circumstances.

"Mary Alice, what happened here and why is Theodore covered in cake ?"

"Well…"

"He tripped, Mrs. Mary Alice's mom." Bella quickly pipped up from behind her friend, but then ducked back behind her when Lillian glanced her way.

"And who might this be-" Lillian starts to say until she was interrupted by a certain cake covered boy.

"She a monster !" Theodore yelled, before he quivered in fear as Bella gave him a quick but subtle angry look. "She pushed me into the cake table!"

"Are you sure, Theodore ?" Mrs. Brandon asked skeptically; before taking another look another look at the smaller girl, who hid behind her daughter. The girl was half of the boy's size; making it highly unlikely for this girl to push him into a table.

"Yes! I am sure!" He snapped, not noticing he father and Mr. Brandon coming towards the small group. "Theodore," His father said causing the boy to whirl around and to come face to cake covered face with his father. " Why are you covered in cake ?"

"Because of…" He started to say, until he looked at Bella and froze. She stared at him with such an intense look on her face. As if she would attack, if he told his father what had happened. And then there were her eyes…they were glowing an unsettling silver-gold color; which was covered by her hair. Feeling the more scared each passing second, he quickly ran out of the room like his life depended on it. Sighing, Mr. Smith apologized to all three of the Brandon's and went after his dunderheaded son.

After much a few moments of befuddled looks; Lillian finally spoke. "Well, that was odd."

"Quite odd." Edgar quipped.

"Regardless…Mary Alice ?" she said as she and her husband, looked down at their daughter and her guest. "Whose this little one ?"

"Oh! This is Bella, she's my friend!" Mary happily spoke. "We met on the beach today !"

"Really?" Lillian said as she peered at the timid girl before she asked, " Are you the one who brought a smile to my daughter's face ?"

With a timid nod, she peeked out from her friend's shoulder. Finding the young girl simply adorable, a warm smile spread across her face, "It seems you made my daughters birthday even better."

"Mother." Mary Alice blushed. Laughing at her daughter's expense, kneeled down to eye level with Bella outstretched her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Bella. My name is Lillian Brandon, I'm Mary Alice mother and thank you for being my daughter's friend."

Cautiously stepping out from behind Mary Alice, Bella grinned before shaking Lillian's hand. "It's no trouble at all, Mrs. Brandon. Mary Alice is really kind."

"Isn't she ?" she smiled. "Why don't you stay for dinner ?"

Quick clearing his throat, Edgar spoke. "Dear, I'm sure Bella has to go back home for dinner," he said as he looked down towards the scruffy looking girl.

"I can stay for dinner." Bella answered, "My dad is coming to pick me up later."

"Oh, so you do have parents ?" Edgar callously says with a toothy grin; while his wife gave him a sharp look.

"Yes, sir. Why wouldn't I ?" Bella innocently asked.

Derailed by the girl's question, Edgar let out a false chuckled and said, "It just why isn't father here with you dear ?"

"He's busy with work, sir." she answered back.

"I'm sure he is dear…" Edgar said before checking his pocket watch. Excusing himself in order to take care of some business; he wished his daughter a happy birthday before he left.

Sighing at her husband's boorish antics, Lillian and Mary Alice led Bella into the kitchen to get her something to eat.

"So Bella, tell me more about yourself." she politely asked, as she prepared a meal for the girls, who sat at the kitchen counter along with Mary Alice.

"Like what ma'am? " Bella said as she and her friend played rock, paper, scissors.

"Well, anything. Like… where are you from ?" she said as she set a sandwich on the counter for the two friends.

"I'm from Italy, ma'am."

"Italy! Well, aren't you a long way from home."

"Yeah. Me, my mom and dad are just staying here for spring up until the last two weeks of summer."

"Oh. So you're taking a family vacation here ?"

"Something like that."

"So how do like the states, so far Bella ?" Lillian asked as she leaned on the counter. "Not to busy over for you is it ?"

"No, ma'am. It's a beautiful country it's just is a little louder than I'm use too. Especially in New York." she said after taking a bit out of her sandwich.

"Mmh, well the northern states, we're always a little rambunctious. But don't worry, don't here in the south, it's a bit more quiet. It'll grow on you in no time; especially with Mary Alice around." she smiles.

As time passed and grew late, the trio continued to chat in the kitchen as the party outside slowly ended. Though Mary Alice didn't seem to mind. She was busy have fun with Bella and her mother as the two continued to ask the young girl question. And Bella happily, but carefully answering each of them.

"So Bella what does your father do for work ?"

"He's an…enforcer," she says, looking down at her plate. While the two Brandons stared in confusion."

"What's that ?" Mary Alice asks.

"He goes after the people whose does something bad and stops them." she shifts nervously say, hoping she said the right thing.

"Oh you mean a sheriff ?" Mary Alice says her eyes lighting up with excitement. While Bella sits there slightly confused at the word sheriff, but none-the-less agrees. "I guess. Is that what you call it here in America ?"

"What do you call them in Italy, Bella ?" Lillian asked but before Bella could answer, the kitchen door opens to reveal a slight disturbed looking Edgar.

Concern by her husband's demeanor, Lillian spoke. "Edgar dear, what's wrong ?"

Nervously fiddling with his pocket watch, as he shifts his weight from one foot to the other. Never in all Lillian years of being married to Edgar had she seen him so nervous; not even on their wedding day. "It-it seems," He swallowed "Bella's father is here to fetch her."

While Lillian stood there confused as to why Edgar was acting in such a manner; Mary Alice was more thrilled to meet Bella father. Jumping off of the stood, she tugged Bella's hand "C'mon Bella, I want to meet your dad!"

Nervously smiling Bella, hopping off the stool, she runs out of the kitchen with Mary Alice. Until she spotted someone in the living room. The stood an average sized man, who 6'0 feet tall. He looked to be about in his early thirties, he has straight black parted hair and a full beard. He wore a plain button shirt with a suit vest, tie, pant and shoes along with a heavy fur coat. Even though it was in the middle of spring. This man looked a bit…odd, to say the least. But what really caught Mary Alice's attention was demeanor. There was a certain wild-ish manner about him, that made her even more curious.

Holding Bella hand, a bit tighter. She and her friend walked to the man.

"Hello!" she cheerfully spoke, as the man peered down. A shy smile on his appeared on his face, his warm brown eyes lighting up in curiosity.

"Hello." he calmly spoke, "Bella, who is this ?"

"This is my friend Mary Alice," Bella answered blushing, as Mary Alice stood there flabbergasted. "This is your dad? Wow, he is really tall. "

"Yep. I'm her dad." he laughed. "Nice to meet you, my name's Charlie Swan. But you can call me Charlie. And Happy Birthday young lady, I hope Bella hasn't been causing you too much trouble. "

"No, not at all. In fact, she made my birthday a whole lot better." She smiled at her now bashful friend, who was hiding behind her hair. And just before she asked another question; Mr. and Mrs. Brandon quickly came into the living room.

"Oh my…" Lillian said as she was taken aback by Charlie's odd but intimating appearance. "You must be Mr. Swan."

After answering her with a nod, Lillian continued, "It's lovely to finally meet you." she said shaking his hand. "You have a wonderful daughter. So bright."

"Thank you. And thank you for putting up with her for today, she can be a little trouble-maker at times." he laughed, while Bella rolled her eyes.

"Her? Trouble ?" Lillian laugh looked at the bashful girl and then her father. "Can't be. She is sweeter than a freshly picked peach."

"Mmh. You've met her on a good day." he joked, much at Bella's expense, "Well thank you again, but I'm afraid we must take our leave. Her mother gets a bit worried when we're out too late."

"It was no trouble at all." Edgar awkwardly says as he leads them towards the door, opening it.

"Mmh. I sure…Edgar." Charlie says in a dead tone before he walks out with Bella in tow.

"It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Brandon and you too Mary Alice." he waved as he and his daughter steps out, but before they leave Mary Alice rushes toward them.

" Charlie wait !" She said as she was within reach of them, "Can Bella come over again? I had so much fun spending time with her."

"Really." Taking a moment to think, Charlie finally relented after he saw her puppy dog eyes. "Sure after she un-grounded from running off today… and if it's alright with your parents."

Thrilled at the fact, that there would be a possibility to see her friend again. Mary Alice turned her head back to see if her parents approved. With a silent nod from her mother and a hesitant one from her father; Mary Alice was ecstatic. So much even she pulled Bella in for one last hug before they parted.

"See you soon Bella." She happily said before a bashful Bella responded with,

"You too." And with that, Bella and her father left Brandon Manor. An eager smile on both of the girls faces as they returned to their respective homes.


End file.
